Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Orinoco.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Orinocoxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number DB 8882, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum cultivar Bennie Jolink, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands in November, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands since November, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Orinoco has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Orinocoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Orinocoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and strong flowering stems.
2. Uniform and freely flowering habit.
3. Daisy-type inflorescences.
4. Red purple and white bi-colored ray florets and yellow green-colored disc florets.
5. Natural season flowering in November in the Northern Hemisphere.
6. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection DB 8882. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the selection DB 8882 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous than plants of the selection DB 8882.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the selection DB 8882.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had red purple and white bi-colored ray florets whereas plants of the selection DB 8882 had solid red-colored ray florets.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had longer peduncles than plants of the selection DB 8882.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Bennie Jolink. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Bennie Jolink in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous and more uniform than plants of the cultivar Bennie Jolink.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about two days earlier than plants of the cultivar Bennie Jolink.
3. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more narrow than ray florets of plants of the cultivar Bennie Jolink.
4. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were darker red purple in color than ray florets of plants of the cultivar Bennie Jolink.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Harlekijn, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,291. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Harlekijn in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about two days earlier than plants of the cultivar Harlekijn.
2. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was more vibrant and darker red purple than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Harlekijn.
3. Disc florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum developed slower than disc florets of plants of the cultivar Harlekijn.